Why can't Life be like Tennis
by tennisstar1
Summary: Akaya Kirihara tries to commit suicide and fails. He was resting in the hospital and awoke to find the person he had been pining over waiting for him to wake up. What will happen? yaoi, oneshot


Title: Why can't Life be like Tennis

Summary: Akaya Kirihara can't deny his feelings for Seigaku's freshman. He tries to commit suicide and his parents get to him in time. But what happens when Ryoma visits him and demands to know why he tried to kill himself?

WARNINGS: YAOI! YAOI! MINOR (ryoma is only twelve)! AND PWP!

Me: Welcome another one of my crappy fics…

**STORY**

The sun was shining bright that day. Tough it was Sunday, so Kirihara Akaya didn't have to go to school that day. But he did go outside. But he didn't feel like playing tennis today. Instead, he felt like watching someone. A certain special freshman. He was still here, even after nationals. Playing tennis. Akaya bet that that's all the boy thought of. But he wasn't exactly one to talk. There was only one thing that he thought about now a days. Echizen Ryoma. He found him again. Hitting against the backboard. All his attention focused on the ball, his body stretched out. Flexing and bending to his wish. Akaya didn't know when it started, but it about the time they all went to camp. It was strange. While he wondered what it would be like to play the boy again, his thoughts would drift to other things.

Things that were sick and wrong. Like how he would imagine Ryoma's body bending and flexing under him, moaning his name. Bringing hot pleasure to the boy, making him scream. And other times, his sadist side got the best of him and he would imagine raping and cutting him. His pretty blood spilling on the bed sheets, his cries of pain. And those salty tears that he would like off his face. All of these things were wrong. He was supposed to like girls, go on dates, and eventually get married and have little Kirihara's running around the house. But he couldn't control himself. It was either he satisfied his desires, or he had to kill himself. He didn't know when he'd do it, but if his dreams got to the point where there was romance he probably had to.

Lust. It had to be. After all, he couldn't possibly love him. Ryoma is cocky, arrogant, and a total brat. The only thing he could do was play tennis. But Kirihara could still picture those horrid thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone. The boy writhing under him, begging for more. He wanted that same intensity from the boy the way tennis could. He was jealous of a stupid little yellow green ball. But the messy haired boy couldn't help it. That inanimate object captured all of Ryoma's attention. His eyes, his hand eye coordination, and his stamina. All to chase down that ball. Then Ryom stopped the ball and looked in Kirihara's direction. "Hey," Ryoma said. Akaya smiled. "Yo, what's up?" he asked. Ryoma shrugged his shoulders. "Practicing," Echizen said.

Kirihara shook his head and laughed. "That's so like you," and left. The place wasn't far from his house, so he got home quickly. Dinner was ready for him when he arrived and he sat down silently and ate. His mother asked him if something was bothering him and he didn't answer. She sighed and left her son alone. He had been acting this way ever since the tennis season was over. "Don't you even want to talk about it?" she asked. He shook his head. Kirihara's father told his wife to leave him alone. The black haired boy barely touched his food before he asked if he could be excused. His mother sighed and let him. She just thought it was a boy thing. When Kirihara reached his room, he landed on the bed with a thud and hugged his pillow.

He wished it was Ryoma he was hugging instead and fell asleep...

**DREAM**

It was a sunny day just like today, and he was on the tennis court. He was sweating like crazy, and he held in his hand his tennis racquet. He never played since tennis season was over. Then he saw that he had a tennis ball in his hand and was in a position to serve. Akaya looked at who was at the other side of the court to see it was Echizen Ryoma. "Come on, are you going to serve or what?" Ryoma asked. Akaya just nodded and tossed the ball into the air. He made clean contact with the ball and went into the corner of the service box. Ryoma smiled and returned it crosscourt. A smile could be found on Kirihara's face as he chased after the ball. They kept hitting the ball, like they could go on like that all day. It felt amazing.

Then when the match was over, they walked out together. Ryoma going on his tip toes to give Kirihara a peck on the cheek. "Aishiteru Kirihara-san," Ryoma said. Kirihara smiled and put his arms around Ryoma. "I love you too," and was about to seal the gap between their lips...

**DREAM OVER**

Kirihara bolted up and gasped. This was becoming to sick. He was actually having feelings for the guy. Why was this happening to him? He ran to the bathroom and threw up what he had eaten for dinner. He made himself sick. He couldn't look at himself in his mirror. He retched again into the toilet and slid to the floor. The taste of bile in his mouth sickened him and he gargled. He couldn't take this torture. Though Akaya wasn't in the right stated of mind. His long fingers reached into the drawer and grabbed a razor. He felt a slight pain as he cut himself. It was better this way. Ryoma wouldn't have to know of what he thought. What he felt. And he himself was better off this way. No rejection, no sorrow. Now he felt happy he cut himself. He cute the other wrist and the blood began to fall.

Fast. It started pooling around him. He could almost take a bath in it now, and he was becoming dizzy. His head met the hard tiles of his bathroom floor and his vision went black. "Sweetie! May I come in?" Akaya's mother asked. When she didn't hear an answer, she opened the door. Her son wasn't in bed. The light in the bathroom was on. When she peeked in, she gasped. She ran to her and her husband's bedroom and told him to call 911. Kirihara's father couldn't believe his son just commited suicide. Though it wasn't even five minutes when an ambulence came. They picked up Akaya's body, which was becoming paler and paler every second. They brought him into the ambulence and straight to the hospital.

**AWAKE**

They were able to get him blood in time, but they had to do it slowly otherwise his body would fight the new cells that were entering his body. The boy didn't even wake up until the sun hit his window in the hospital. He moved his left hand over his face to block the sun and opened his eyes slowly. And when he did, he gasped. It was Echizen Ryoma. He smirked. "Why are you here brat?" he asked. Ryoma wanted to slap him. "You just commited suicide you idiot, here," he said, handing Akaya his clothes. Akaya just realized he was in a paper gown. "That still doesn't explain why your here," he said, taking the clothes in his arms. Neither didn't move. Ryoma sighed and said, "I was just worried, alright?". Kirihara smiled. He knew it was probably cause he pitied that he could think such a thing, but he still liked the fact that Ryoma came.

Though it was strange to see a slight blush on Ryoma's face. He couldn't help but reach out to touch his cheek. Soft. Unlike his personality. Ryoma blushed some more and asked if there was something Akaya wanted to say to him. Well, if he couldn't kill himself than Ryoma could finish the job. "I don't know when I felt it. But I'm in love with you," Akaya said. Ryoma gasped. His catlike eyes widened and his hand reached out to the hand that was stroking his cheek. Now he was going to push it away and and rant what a pervert he was. But instead, Ryoma looked at him and kept staring. His face seemed to be coming closer. Akaya couldn't believe it. Ryoma's body was tilting toward him, and soon they were just millimeters apart. Their lips met in an innocent kiss.

Snaking his arms around Ryoma's neck and tugged him on top of him. Their bodies being pressed together made Ryoma blush. But their little moment was interrupted when the whole Rikkaidai (is that how you spell it?or is it one 'k'?) tennis team came in. Bunta whistled. Jackle blushed and so did Sanada. Niou gave a thumbs up and also Yukimura. Yagyuu and Yanagi didn't have any emotion on their face. Kirihara glared at his teammates and yelled, "Do you mind?". Jackle closed the door again and they left. Ryoma got up and locked the door. Good. No more interruptions. Ryoma climbed on top of Kirihara and smirked. "Where were we?" he asked. Akaya threw in hat to land on the table and pulled Ryoma's head closer to his. "Here," he said and thrust his tongue into Ryoma's mouth.

Ryoma's tongue met with his and they intertwined with each other. Both muscles didn't care who was winning, it was just passion. Ryoma pushed the thin blanket off of Kirihara's body and pulled their bodies closer. Akaya decided to switch their positions so that he was on top. Now Ryoma's flushed face laid against the hospital pillow, breathing in the scent of Kirihara's shampoo that rubbed off on the pillow's fabric. Kirihara's mouth latched on to Ryoma's again, and they pressed harder against each other. Ryoma soon felt it was becoming to hot to wear his clothes and pushed Akaya off so he could take off his shirt. Kirihara then took off the paper gown that the hospital put on him and was naked for Ryoma's eyes to see.

They kissed again. Their bodies grinding against each other for hot friction. This unknown feeling. Kirihara imagined and dreamed about doing this, but he'd never imagine that it would feel this good. Ryoma was turning into a pile of goo. His breath coming in short pants as Kirihara's mouth sucked on his ear. His ear turning red from attention. Squirming under him, pressing his hips harder. They were both becoming hard. Kirihara's bare arousal rubbing against Ryoma's jean pants. They moved faster together. Akaya's fingers ghostly hovering over Ryoma's zipper before pulling it down slowly. Playing with that single button on Ryom's pants before Ryoma screamed for him to take it off. The older boy smirked and did as the younger ordered. All that was left on the boy were his sandals and his boxers. Akaya took off the sandals and threw them to the floor.

His face made it's way down to the boxers and pulled them down with his teeth. Ryoma's boyish cock sprang up, hard and dripping with pre-cum. Akaya licked at his essence and smirked when Ryoma threw his head back. He was so beautiful. Kirihara spread his own essence around his arousal to make it slick. Throwing Ryoma's legs over his shoulders and slid slowly inside him. It hurt. Every inch hurt. The pain was nothing like he felt before and tightened immediately. Kissing his forehead and trying to make it feel less painful to Ryoma. Soon he was fully inside his tight sheath, waiting for Ryoma to get used to this feeling. A little bit of blood dripped, but it sort of acted like a lub.

Ryoma looked back at Kirihara to let him know he was ready. Kirihara nodded and started slow. Withdrawing from Ryoma until his head was the only thing in Ryoma and slammed back in. It didn't hurt this time, but it still didn't feel good either. Akaya saw he was in discomfort and tried to angle his thrusts. Ryoma's hot channel clamping around his arousal felt so amazing. And one of his angled thrusts hit something inside Ryoma, making hims scream Akaya's name. The sadist smirked and wanted to hear more and slammed his cock in that angle again. Seeing Ryoma's mouth moan louder, his hands gripping the sheets for dear life. "Mmmore!" Ryoma moaned, his feet pressing into Kirihara's back. Kirihara moved a little faster so he could bring Ryoma pleasure, and faster as he gained rhythm.

The twelve year old boy writhed and bucked back under him. Akaya pushed in faster and harder, he could feel his climax coming soon. Ryoma couldn't take it anymore and spilled over his and Kirihara's body. Some of it even reaching both of their chins. If it was possible, Ryoma grew tighter around him and he came into Ryoma as well. Ryoma laid back against the bed, trying to catch his breath. Kirihara's hand reached down to his chest and licked at Ryoma's cum, making the boy blush...

**STORY OVER**

Me: Well, I'll make a sequel if people like it. And I won't know if you guys like it unless you review. So... read and review!


End file.
